Schowany Dave , Zmartwiona Sky
Totalna Porażka: Muzyczna Podróż - odcinek 2 Odcinek Chris i Szef Hatchet są w swojej kabinie. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Muzycznej Podróży. Polska tutaj poznaliśmy zawodników którzy przybyli do naszej załogi podzieliliśmy ich na dwie drużyny Muzycznych Morderców i Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów to właśnie Drużyna Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów Wygrała. Wraz z Kapitanami : Rodney i Dawn. Katie i Sadie oraz Dave i Sky zgubili się w Warszawie. Dave został pobity Sky dostała zaproszenie na randkę. a dziewczyny dostały piątaka na współę. Taki urok Polski. Czy Szef i ja unikniemy konsekwencji spowodowanych przez nie dopilnowanie Dave. Czytajcie Po Czołówce Samolot Samolot *pierwsza klasa* ( Drużyna Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów ) Dave: Zostawcie mnie , ja was nie znam. Sky: Dave mnie znasz ja jestem Sky. Eva: Ten Typ serio dostał w głowę. Ezekiel: Pewnie ziomy chciał ocalić laskę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Tyler: No i co z tego że ratował laskę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Widać jaki z niego bohater. Dawn: Mam pewien pomysł wszyscy przedstawmy się Dave'owi jeszcze raz i może się uspokoi. Sky: Spoko myśl Kapitanko. Z Staci: Ja wam mówie z Dave nic nie będzie planuję zagłosować na niego przy najbliższej okazji osłabia naszą drużynę. Samolot *druga klasa* ( Drużyna Mordercy Nut ) Ella: Jak myślicie co będzie z Dave ?? Sugar: Przymknij się pytasz się nas dziesiąty raz to samo. Rodney: Spokojnie Dziewczyny , Dave'owi nic nie będzie. Z Anna Maria: Szef miał mi pomagać a nawet nie zfałszował wyników. Jesteśmy w gorszej klasie. *Komunikat w głośnikach* Uwaga!! Uwaga!! Zawodnicy Dave wziął spadochron i wyskoczył z samolotu. powtarzam lądujemy w Niemczech i pierw musimy odnaleźć Dave. Przed Lotniskiem Chris: Przez to że Eva powiedziała że nazywa się Eva. Dave wyskoczył Eva: To nie moja wina że on zrozumiał że nazywam się Diabeł ( Devil ). Chris: Okej waszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć Deva. Chris: Szefie daj drużynie poprzednio wygranej. Ułatwienie w postaci ile km w z tąd go widziałeś. Szef Hatchet piszę na kartcę: no gdzieś z dwa w prawo. a wy nie patrzcie. Chris: Wy nie patrzcie i zamknijcie oczy i liczcie do stu !! Po odliczeniu Drużyna Mordercy Nut Chris: idę do samolotu bo mamy lecieć do francji puścimy może muzykę im Trance. W samolocie: Szef Hatchet: Anna Maria chodź na chwilę bo Chris chciał ci coś powiedzieć. Anna Maria: Właśnie chciałam o tym powiedzieć że rezygnuje z naszego sojuszu bo w ogóle mi nie pomagasz. Szef Hatchet: Macie Dave Buta zgubił go. Anna Maria: Co mi da głupi but ?? Szef Hatchet: Macie Elle śpiewaczkę zwierzęta ją uwielbiają a szczególnie niedźwiedzie lubią Trance. Anna Maria: i ... Szef Hatchet: Gdyby Ella zaśpiewała Trance jakiemuś niedźwiedziowi on pomoże wam wyczuć Dave. Anna Maria: Okej mogę ci zaufać. Przed Samolotem: Anna Maria: Okej , widziałam w telewizji i wiem gdzie jest Dave ale Ella musi nam pomóc. Ella: Ja ?? Sugar: Ja też chętnie mogę pomóc. Lighting: Ja podglądywałem i widziałem gdzie oni poszli. Anna Maria: Serio prowadź Lighting. Lighting: Poszli w lewo. Z Lighting: Tak szczerze to chcę aby Dave dziś opuścił program. Najłatwiejszy cel do pozbycia się. Drużyna Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów: Dawn: Ella bardzo się martwi o Dave. Sky: Skąd wiesz ?? Dawn: Czułam to w jej aurze. Sky: Okej. Dawn: Tak samo jak ty Sky. Sky: Coś ty lubię trochę Dave bo to z mojej winy go pobili. Ezekiel: Proponuje się rozdzielić. Dawn: Skoro tak proponujesz to zróbmy to. Dawn: Dziewczyny idą ze mną. Ezekiel: Chłopcy za mną. Drużyna Morderczych Nut: Anna Maria: Ella śpiewaj Trance. Ella: Co mam zaśpiewać ?? Anna Maria: Trance - niemiecką muzykę Ella: Trzeba było tak odrazu. Anna Maria: o kurde niedźwiedź rozkaż mu by znalazł za pomocą buta Deva. Ella: Okej , niedźwiedź skręca w prawo. Trent: Pomyliłeś strony. Lighting: Przepraszam Lighting się głównie nie myli ale obiecuje to ostatni raz. Z Sugar: Wszyscy przechwalaja teraz Elle jaka to ona super. Ja jej jeszcze pokaże że ze mną się nie zadziera. Z Lighting: Przeklęty niedźwiedź gdyby nie on byśmy przegrali i pożegnali kogoś. W tym samym czasie Dave: Dave: Sky , Sky gdzie jesteś ?? *Dave podchodzi do ludzi i pyta czy widzieli Sky* Dave: Sky czy to ty ?? *Ludzie nic nie odpowiadają bo nie rozumieją co mówi Dave* Dziewczyny Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów: Sky: tu na pewno go nie znajdziemy ?? Dawn: Spokojnie Sky szukamy go. Sky: Jestem spokojna. Dawn: Ale twoja aura tego nie mówi. Eva: Czuję że te rozdzielenie nie wpłynie zbyt za dobrze. Staci: E tam Evka nie przesadzaj. Eva: Nie zdrabniaj mojego imienia mam na imię Eva. Dawn: Spokojnie Sky: Przestań nas uspakajać Dawn. Nie rozumiesz Dave zaginął nawet nie wiemy czy żyje a ty mówisz spokojnie. Chłopcy Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów: Ezekiel: Okej może rodzielmy się jeszcze bardziej ja pójdę po szukać go szybciej. Tyler: Jak sobie chcesz. *B napisał na kartce*: Okej Z Ezekiel: Ma się ten instynkt znajdę jako pierwszy Dave i wygramy. Drużyna Morderczych Nut: Trent: Widziałem go Ella: Czuję go Sugar: To go łap Ella Ella: Okej Dave: Sky czy to ty ?? Sky !! Z Ella: Niestety już nie kocham Dave bo on o mnie nie pamięta. :( Rodney: Czemu nie łapiesz Ella Dave ?? Sugar: Ja go złapie Rodney: Co się stało Ella. Ella: Nic kochasieńki po prostu zrobiło mi się przykro jak zobaczyłam w jakim stanie jest Dave. Rodney: Spokojnie dojdzie do siebie najpewniej. Ella: Pewnie tak. Sugar: Mamy Dave Anna Maria: Czemu niedźwiedź patrzy jakby chciał nas zjeść Katie i Sadie: W nogii Cała drużyna: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Dave: Co boicie się takiego pluszaka *Ella podbiega do Dave i Misia* *zaczyna śpiewać bardzo doskonałe Trance* Chris u siebie w pokoju z Szefem Chris: Jak ona to zrobiła ?? Szef Hatchet: Ma talent do śpiewania i tyle. Chris: Okej zaraz po przerwie dowiecie się czy Ella uratowała Dave. Po przerwie Ella: Bierzcie Dave i w nogi Przed samolotem po wyzwaniu: Chris: Ella w ogóle żyje ?? Sugar: Raczej nie niedźwiedź ją zeżarł na 100 %. Chris: Patrzcie kto idzie B i Tyler B piszę na kartce: Chciałem ci napisać że wracamy skąd przyszliśmy ale ty mówiłeś zaraz mi napiszesz i powiesz , brawo i wróciliśmy na start. Chris: Okej drużyna która pierwsza wróci wygra. Sugar: Głosujemy na Elle ona już nie wróci żywa. Z Lighitng: Miał odpaść Rodney a nie jakaś Ella. Trent: Spokojnie na pewno ona żyje przecież Chris by do tego nie dopuścił. Katie: Aleś ty mądry Trent. Sadie: Trent ma rację. Chris: Ja sam nie wiem co się stało z Ellą. Szef też nie wie. Szef Hatchet: Nie wiem. Rodney: a możemy jej co najmniej poszukać Chris. Chris: Lepiej nie. Tyler: B patrz dziewczyny idą Sky: to wy złapaliście Dave ?? Dave: Sky wróciłaś. Sky: Dave nie uciekaj od nas nikt ci nie zamierza zrobić krzywdy. Eva: Jezu znalazł się ciamciok. Staci: Dave nie rób nigdy więcej. Dawn: A gdzie Ezekiel ?? Chris: Czyli czekamy na Ezekiela i martwą Ellę ?? Dawn: Jak to martwą Ellę ?? Chris: Ella prawdopodobnie nie żyje , uratowała Dave. *Zagłuszacze mikrofonów zdziwieni* Sky: Ella cię uratowała Dave własnym życiem. Dave: Kto to Ella , Sky ja jej nie znam. Chris: Patrzcie kto idzie ?? *Większość:Niedźwiedź* Wszyscy prócz B: AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ezekiel: Czekajcie jeszcze ja ?? *Ella unosząca się na ptakach* Ella: zaczyna śpiewać " Stary niedźwiedź mocno śpi ". Chris: Kto będzie pierwszy ?? Chris: Ezekiel omija niedźwiedzia i biegnie Ella. Ezekiel: o grosik na szczęście. Chris: Ella pierwsza dociera !! Chris: Wszyscy do samolotu. W samolocie: Chris: Wygrała drużyna Mordercy Nut !! Anna Maria: Tak !! Sugar: Jak ty w ogóle dziwaczko przeżyłaś. Ella: Opowiem wam w I klasie. Rodney: Już nie mogę się doczekać. Chris: Zagłuszacze Mikrofonu pora kogoś zostawić w tych Niemczech. Z Ezekiel: Może mój grosik nie przyniósł że wygraliśmy dzisiejsze wyzwanie ale wygram ten sezon kobiety nie mają z nami szans. Eva: Znowu zaczynasz jełopie. Eva: Ezekiel znów zaczyna grać mi na nerwach pora go wywalić. Sky: Jestem za. Dawn: No dobra dzisiaj nie zagłosujemy na Dave. Ale jeżeli przegramy następnym razem będziemy zmusieni go wywalić. Z B piszę na kartce: Pomogę dziewczyną co złego może się stać. Ceremonia: Chris: Dave to przez ciebie musieliśmy się tutaj zatrzymać mimo to że mieliśmy inne plany. Ezekiel zaproponowałeś rozdzielenie drużyny co wam nie wyszło na dobre. Chris: Pierwsza Pianka wędruję do Dawn jesteś bezpieczna. Dawn: Dzięki Chris. Chris: B ty również *B uśmiecha się* Chris: Tyler , Eva wy również nie dołączycie wylecicie dzisiaj. Tyler: O tak !! Eva: Dawaj McLean dawaj piankę. Chris: Sky i Staci nie macie się o co bać to nie na was czas. Z Sky: Nie mamy się o co bać , Dave jest zagrożony może wylecieć. Chris: Ciekawa sytuacja 3-5 głosów. Chris: Dzisiaj opuści nas. ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . Chris: Ezekiel Auf Wiedersehen Ezekiel !! Ezekiel: Ale jak to przecież było 3-5 sam tak mówiłeś. Chris: Ty dostałeś 5 Eva: Zacząłeś znowu mnie wkurzać. Chris: Ostatnie słowo ?? Ezekiel: Nigdy nie podniosę grosza na szczęście. Chris: W tym sezonie będzie ucieczka wstydu. Chris: Macie 10 sekund by uciec a potem zacznie gonić was drapieżne zwierzę z tego regionu. Chris: Szefie wypuść niedźwiedzia. *Szef wypuszcza niedźwiedzia* Ezekiel: Pomocy !! Chris: Ella nie próbuj im pomagać. Chris: Okej widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Muzycznej Przygody. *Krzyki Ezekiela* , *wołanie o pomoc* Odcinek Poprzedni: Początek Niezwykłej Przygody - odcinek 1 odcinek następny: Francuskie Wybryki Natury - odcinek 3 Galeria: Może kilka dodam zdjęć jak skończę. Ciekawostki: * Osoby które się zwierzyły: *Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Justynki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Muzyczna Podróż - odcinki